I brought Cake!
by Sociopathic-Kitsune
Summary: Peter has to take his girlfriend, Kagome, to finally meet his parents. Only problem is, he doesn't know how she'll react to meeting his fathers... Should I continue?
1. Chapter 1

"Peter, hey, wait up!" Kagome ran up to her boyfriend, giggling happily, shouldering her book bag as she held a platter in her hands.

Peter chuckled, grabbing the platter easily with one hand, before kissing her on the cheek. "You ready?"

"Yup! I can't wait to see your parents, I've been wanting to meet them for a while!"

"Listen...there's something I've forgot to tell you...my parents..." He didn't know her oppinion on Gay Rights, but she was from a shrine, which was of the Shinto Religion, back in Japan... He didn't want a scene where his dads- meaning Tony-got offended and threw her out...

"Hmm? What is it, Pete?"

"Well..."

"Master Peter! Come on, your parents are worried!" Happy ran up to him, smiling at the beautiful young lady, before ushering them into the car. "You two can talk in the car!"

"What, wait! Why...are they worried..." Peter trailed off, seeing Happy put up the divider. He groaned, and Kagome, sensing his discomfort, stayed quiet.

Kagome looked around the car in wonderous, child-like curiousity. It held a mini-fridge, filled with candy bars and cola, some fruit, and water bottles.

"You can have some if you want. I can never eat all of this, anyways." Peter finally said, sighing.

Hesitantly, feeling Peter's eyes on her, she plucked a pear and bit into it, smiling at the sweet taste.

"We're here, Master Peter," Happy chimed in, looking only slightly nervous.

"Tony! Peter's bringing his girlfriend, and you're in your boxers! What is she going to think of us if youre acting like a slob?"

"Well, Peter's serious about her, they might get married. She'll get used to it."

A pair of sweat pants landed on his face. "Pants. Now."

"Steeeebe," Tony whined, trying to get out of the fabric, "It's too hot for pants."

Shorts flew at him, just as he got out from underneath the pants, and again, they hit him in the face.

_Ding!_

"That's Peter!"

"Shitshitshitshitshit-"

Steve glared at his husband, silently telling him that he'd better put his shorts on, _quick._

"Come on in, Peter!" Steve called out, calming down after _someone finally put their pants on_.

**He has a visitor, sir. A girl.**

"It's alright, JARVIS, let 'er in."

**Yes, sir.**

The door opened to reveal a young girl with short stature, long, mid-thigh in length, raven hair in a tight braid, wearing a sleeve-less black tank-top and basket ball shorts, with black sandals. Next to her was Peter, looking nervous.

Kagome looked up to see two men, one she recognized from glimpses at Sesshoumaru's parties, the other was unfamiliar.

"Are you Peter's parents?" Kagome asked, breaking the ice.

"Ah...yeah, I'm Steve Rogers, and this is Tony Starks...we're his fathers."

Kagome handed the cake- she'd taken it from her boyfriend's arms in the car, his hands were shaking so badly- to Steve, smiling widely.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi-Taishou. It's so nice to finally meet the two men who made Peter into the swell guy he is."

"Swell?"

"Tony," Steve warned, eyes narrowing.

"Alright, alright!"

Kagome put out a hand to shake with her boyfriend's fathers, then grinned. "I baked a cake, but it's been a while since I've cooked for others, I dunno if it's any good or not..."

'_She's lying',_ Peter mouthed over her head, rolling his eyes. Then he smiled.

Everything worked out far better than he planned...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dinner

(Hello, guys, I want to thank you for reading alot of my stories. So, this story is basically a thank you. I will accept prompts; you don't even have to review, you can message me if you want. NO lemons, I'm only 14, let's keep the sex tapped down, alright? :) )

"Wow, who cooked all of this food?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide as platters of food cluttered the table.

Steve blushed modestly, before mumbling, "JARVIS helped."

"JARVIS? Who's JARVIS?" Kagome looked to Tony, who was practically drooling at the food. "Um, nevermind. Should we eat? I'm starved, and this all looks _delicious_."

"Dads?" Peter asked.

"Sure, Petey, let's eat!" Tony laughed at the face his son made, before sitting down and immediantly digging in.

Kagome watched, feeling the other's eyes on her, gauging her reaction. She tried to stifle it, _really,_ she did, but...she couldn't help it; she started to laugh. Giggling, she covered her face with her hands, turning pink with laughter. Steve chuckled lightly, hiding it with a cough as Peter sent him a dry look.

Looking up to see everyone's eyes on her, Kagome waved her hand, apologizing. "S-sorry," She gasped, her eyes full of mirth as she grinned at Tony, "You remind me of my old friend. I used to cook for him, he'd eat so fast he'd choke!" Sighing, she started to eat, still giggling time to time. "Gods, that brings back some memories..." Biting into a bit of pasta, she brightened, "This tastes delicious!"

Steve flustered slightly. "Aw, ya think so? It's just an old recipe I used to know..."

"Mm! This spice tastes familiar!" The two 'old timers' began chatting about recipes and spices that no one else knew the names of.

Peter groaned...when they got fired up alone, was bad enough. _Together..._ "Ka_gome..."_

"What?" Kagome said defensively. "Talk to your dad about.. I don't know, technology."

"You don't get technology?" Steve asked curiously.

Kagome flushed, shaking her head. "Um...I used to travel alot; I never really got the hang of it." She chuckled, rubbing her head.

"Me too!" Steve stated, eyes shining, causing his husband to groan. Seems Steve got a new bosom buddy...

"I had to teach her about her phone," Peter snickered, causing his girlfriend to turn cherry red.

"You meanie!" The small girl punched him, playfully, in the shoulder.

After eating the rest of the food, Tony decided to try and wow his-what he was convinced was-future daughter in-law, with of course, technology!

"So, you owned this entire tower, ?" Kagome asked curiously, staring, befuddled, at the moving holographic screens.

"Call me Tony. And yeah. I also built it in my suit."

A coughing noise which made Tony roll his eyes, smiling goodnaturedly. "Steve _might've_ helped a bit..."

"Suit?" Kagome asked curiously, tilting her head.

Everyone gaped at her. "What?"

"Uh, Kagome, it's a pretty well known fact that my dad's...well..." Peter struggled with the correct words.

"Hm?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I'm Iron Man." Tony stated brazenly.

"Oh." She looked thoughtful. "Okay."

"Okay?" Steve asked, "Okay?"

"That's um...interesting?"

"You're fine with this? I'm Captain America, you know."

"So _that's _why I got along so well with you!" Kagome exclaimed, delighted.

"Huh?" Was all everyone could say.

"Ani-My older brother told me about your story, Captain! I didn't realize we had _this_ much in common!" She smiled happily. "To think I know other time travelers!"

"_Other _time travelers?"

_(I was thinking of making Kagome a superhero, y'know, and I need some ideas. Should her holy powers be her advantage against bad guys? Should something happen and cause everyone to see identities? Prompts, would also be very much obliged. Arigatou-gozaimasu minna. Ja, ne!)_


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicated to Sakurayuuki19, who got me up off of my arse and back into writing again!

...

"Uh...well, you _see-_wait, no, of course you don't see. Erm...God, I'm awkward...Obviously you guys haven't heard of the legend, it's rarely known in Japan...ugh, okay, everyone sit down, I'm probably going to cry and doesn't look like he knows how to deal with that but whatever. Okay, I'm rambling-I'm _still_ rambling, sorry, I'm nervous," Kagome paused, red in the face, before taking a deep breath and explaining about the Shikkon, about how she had wanted peace but superheroes in ridiculous-sorry, _not _ridiculous-spandex outfits were okay too.

The _expressions,_ though, _those_ were _gold._ She would have laughed if she wasn't tearing up slightly.

Peter looked horrified that she went through all of these things, and Steve looked understanding, if not sharing his son's expression. Tony looked thoughtfully pissed.

At the end of her life's tale thus far, all she said was, "Sorry, this wasn't a simple meet-and-greet after all," And laughed in a shaky voice, wiping her eyes.

"I..." A loud voice cut him off, it seemed that Thor was excited over something...

"I SENSE SOMEONE OF HOLY POWER, MAN OF IRON!"

"Thor calm the fuck down." Tony ducked, as if on instinct, from the swat Steve sent his way, the newspaper narrowly missing the top of his head.

"That'd be me, sir," Kagome said weakly, raising her hand. "I'm a priestess." She yelped as large arms surrounded her in a bear hug; it was like Kouga,_ but bigger._ "Ooof!"

"Uncle Thor!" Peter exclaimed, face palming. He _loved_ his Uncles, adored them, but Uncle Thor was too...Uncle Thor.

Don't get him started about Clint and Loki, either...Luckily, Aunt Tasha and Uncle Bruce have reigns over them.

"Why are you hugging a random girl, Thor?" Ah, speak of the devils, and they shall arrive.

"She is a priestess, brother!" Thor answered back cheerfully.

"Then why don't you let her go so we can see her?" Bruce asked in a good humored way, amusement seeping into his tone.

Finally, he releasing her, two people instantly recognized each other. " ?"

"Kagome?" Clint blinked, surprised. The last time they'd seen each other was...way back at an archery competition, and Clint was a judge.

"How do you two know each other?" Natasha asked. Everyone's eyes drifted to the small girl, who was now fidgiting.

"We met at one of those charity archery things, you know, the ones that I used to go to. Kagome here won. Really good archer." Clint nodded his head in greeting.

"Nonsense," Kagome muttered, her cheeks pink, "The others were just foolish males who didn't know where the arrow was supposed to be _pointed."_

Clint snorted, before continuing, "Anywho, at the end of the competition, she snuck off with the trophy, going to the hospital. That one jerk in charge-what's his face, sent me after her."

Kagome beamed, the memory coming up again. "That's right! There was a little boy there, who wanted to win the trophy!"

"That does sound like you, Kagome..." Peter trailed off slowly.

"Hold on, let me guess: you ended up getting lost, Clint had to help you, you smiled, and then that kid almost burst a lung at seeing Hawkeye and a trophy." Tony counted on his fingers, a brow raised.

"Actually, Dad's right, _that_ sounds more like you." Her boyfriend grinned.

Kagome huffed, pouting. "Rude."

"But true," Clint coughed, looking away from the Miko.

"But why are you here?" Loki asked bluntly, a hint of curiousity tinted her voice.

Steve, Tony, Clint, and Bruce all shook their heads. _Too blunt..._

"Oh, I'm...kinda-sorta...dating Peter," The raven answered meekly, blush painting her cheeks.

It was quiet, until Bruce coughed, muttering a 'congrats'.

"Kagome, come and help me get some of your cake for everyone!" Steve reached over, gently grabbing her hand, and pulled her into the kitchen. When the door closed, he glanced over at her, worried. "I'm sorry," He said suddenly, his mood at meeting a new person faltering. "I-Tony and I-we didn't know that they'd be back from the mission so soon-"

"It's alright, Mr. Rogers," She smiled up at him, eyes warm. "I think it's nice to know Peter's got such a wonderful family." Kagome's face suddenly took a wistful tone, "You guys seem really connected, it's nice." Taking the offered cake platter, and noticing Steve grabed both the plates, knife, and forks, she used her hip to bump the door open, waiting until he passed before letting it swing shut.

"I didn't know you could cook!" Clint called out.

"I can't, not really," Was all she answered.

_"Lying, I say!"_

"Master Peter, do not yell, you will upset your father," JARVIS chastised.


	4. Chapter 4

"...Wow."

"That's one way to sum it up," Bruce agreed, smiling lopsidedly.

"And...you've _never_ baked for someone?" Natasha asked pointedly, giving the girl a look.

"Uh, just my friends, but they ate...a lot of things. Eheheh..." Kagome rubbed her head sheepishly.

Everyone glanced at her curiously, before looking away.

"So what do we do now?" Loki yawned a bit, before smoothing out his hair.

"I 'unno," Tony stretched a bit, placing an arm around Steve's neck. The movement caused everyone to smile.

"Well, we have a few board games, maybe pass the time?" Steve suggested, shrugging.

"When does Mr. Taishou want you back, Kagome?" Peter asked the girl in his arms, pinching her cheeks.

She swatted his hand away, eyes sparkling with mirth. "You know Sesshou doesn't care when I come back, as long as I'm safe and he can still sense me."

"Sense?"

"So, what game are we going to play?" She changed the subject quickly.

"Twister?" Tony suggested.

**_"No."_** Came everyone's response.

"Jenga?"

"No, Thor."

"What about this game?" Kagome pulled out a board with a smiling, mustached man. "Mano-poli?"

"Monopoly," Peter corrected her, pinching a blushing cheek.

"Mon-op-oly?" Kagome tried again, swatting his hand away. "Wazzat?"

"A terrible, terrible, game that causes other people to hate each other. Wanna play?"

"Tony," Natasha warned, her voice laced with amusement.

"No, Dad always cheats!" Peter pointed at the man accusingly, "He steals from the bank everytime!"

"Your own _father,_ Peter! How you wound me!"

"Eh?" Kagome looked confused, still holding the ridiculous box.

"How about a puzzle?" Loki pulled a box from seemingly nowhere, smirking. "It's an Asgardian one."

"Azz-garr-dee-en," The word tasted funny on her tongue. "Like in history?"

"Yes, Thor is the Son of Odin, and I was raised there, in the palace of gold. Now do you want to know the puzzle or not?" Loki huffed, blowing a stray bang out of his face.

"Yes!"

Natasha shook her head sadly at the poor, unfortunate girl, who had fallen for another one of Loki's pranks.


	5. Chapter 5

The game was simple enough, but could only be played by people with magic; not that anyone else minded, they just wanted to watch.

"Alright, now, the objective of the game is simple: we must each destroy three minature targets. They'll fight back, so I suggest we play this on the roof."

"Woah, no more damages, Loki, remember last time?"

"Well, she lost because of lack of disipline. And she was weak." The tall raven haired man snorted, turning away.

"Gwen wasn't weak, Uncle Loki, but I think you'll be pleasently surprised at Kagome's strength," Peter yawned, winking at his girlfriend.

"You shouldn't have scared her, she was just a kid," Bruce chastised lightly.

"No, I understand," Kagome said suddenly, smiling. "It's kind of like _youkai_, where you have to have a strong mate, one who is suitable for a family and for fighting, right?"

Thor nodded, though puzzled at the foreign word, "_Youkai? _What is it that you speak of, Priestess?"

"_Youkai. _I think the English word is...uh, demons?" Her face scrunched up. "But that's not an exact definition, though."

"Do _not_ compare us to savages," Loki stated, looking cross.

"_Youkai _are not savages!" The younger girl growled, "They have their own royal court and everything!"

"And _how_ would you know-" The argument was cut off as the ground shook, and hundreds of screams filled the air from below.

"You're about to find out." Kagome smirked, throwing open a window and jumping outside.

Peter _shrieked_, while the others yelled or some various noise of surprise, and ran to the window.

Kagome was jumping, roof to roof, towards the noise.

"T-time to suit up, guys."


	6. Chapter 6

"Kagome, what the hell were you thinking?!" Spiderman, AKA Peter Rogers-Stark, yelled.

"Shut up, will you? My name's Tenshi right now!"

Somehow, during her run, Kagome had constructed an outfit of black leathery material with blood red guards, and a strange charm braclet on her wrist, and a large, pink jewel attached to a dainty silver garland rested over her forehead. A strange looking fox-like mask rested on her face as well.

"Tenshi, we are so going to talk about this when we get back," Tony grumbled in his suit.

"What is it, Priestess?" Thor asked her, not sensing the creature well enough to pinpoint it.

"It's a rogue demon, a shadow one. You guys, you _cannot _get bitten by that thing, alright? I would heal you, but then I'd be useless. It's weaknesses are light and fire, and maybe frost. I can take it on myself-"

"No. Nuh-uh, no way, no how," Clint interjected. "A human against a demon? Soooo not fair!"

"That's where you're wrong, Clint," Steve said quietly.

Kagome walked over to it, carefully, silently. "Are you alright, little one? Do you need aid?"

_"__**HISS.**__"_

"What do you mean, help? How?"

**_"HISS."_**

"What species were you before? You were young, weren't you?"

**_"HISS."_**

"Let me help you, alright?"

**_"HISS!"_** The small, black shadow sprang up, towards her arm, causing her to kick it into the sunlight.

"Die!" Holding out her hands, she released a small ball of spirit energy, narrowly missing the demon.

**_"Hiiiissssssssss..."_** The rogue released a gas, causing her hand to instantly gravitate to her nose and mouth.

Kagome looked up at the others, realizing that the smoke was invisible to them all. She opened her mouth, allowing the poison to sneak in, if only to warn them. "Run away! Go, just _GO!_"

"She's in trouble, do we go?" Asked Natasha.

"No, when Kagome tells us to go, we have to go- we can't get in her way." Peter told them grimly.

"We'll watch from a distance," Bruce agreed.

Kagome was choking-coughing. _It's so thick...why is the smoke so thick?_

A pained pulse shook her body, causing her to moan.

"Not now!" She growled in frustration, holding her head in her hands, like it would split in two.f

**_Ba-bump..._**

"Not now!"

**_Ba-bump..._**

"_Dammit_!"

The group watched in amazement as Kagome's hair changed color, the black fading away like paint being washed off, giving way to silver. As she looked up, her eyes were red, gleaming like rubies from inside the mask. Fox ears and 4 tails appeared suddenly, flickering on and off like a faulty video, before staying on permanently.

"Clint, can you get a clear shot?" She yelled, not moving her eyes from the small demon.

"You don't think I'm trying?" Clint yelled back, "The thing's damn fast!"

"Priestess, you must eliminate its movement- aim for the weak spot," Loki's voice appeared in her head. She nodded, and shot another energy ball towards its legs, grunting in frustration when it hit one, completely missing the other.

But it slowed down a lot more, thank goodness. An arrow came from the sky, causing Kagome to jump backwards, narrowly missing the explosion.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome walked behind the others nervously, freezing each time one of them turned to look back at her curiously. Keeping her head down, her ears swivelled at each whisper.

She heard the soft hum of interest in her ears from Clint. Peter and Natasha commenting on her skills. Bruce said nothing.

Steve and Tony murmured thoughts on her experience of war.

Of killing enemies.

Killing was just a synonm for murder, Kagome thought wryly, managing a small smile for herself. I feel like I should have-

Nick Fury interrupted the moment by tackling the small demoness to the ground, and non-too gently, either.

"Fury, what the hell?!" Tony yelled, being held back by Steve.

"Were you hiding this strange individual, Stark?" Fury grunted, pulling up the girl forcefully.

"Strange individual?" Peter exclaimed, "That's my girlfriend!"

"Well," His tone was just a bit more soft towards Peter, Kagome noticed, "I'll have to take her in for questioning."

"But must you drag the woman-child to the ground so harshly?" Thor asked.

Kagome noticed Loki was tensed up, ready to fight or flee. Kagome noticed that everyone else was at ease, if not pissed off at the man who held her by the wrists. Kagome also noticed the helicopter that was now quietly perched on the building behind them, white hair streaming out from inside-

Kagome grabbed Fury's wrists, flung him behind her, and summoned a shield to surround everyone, raising her hand up. Gunfire hit the shield repeatedly, causing everyone to make a sound of surprise. "_/Dammit! InuYasha, really? Must you continue this petty war?/_"

_"/Shut up, wench!/"_ InuYasha's strangely excited voice yelled back at her, his form appearing out of the helicopter and followed by a familiar figure. Kagome looked at the woman, who shared her appearance, and screamed.

_Kikyo._

As the shield wavered, Kikyo raised an arm. She held a deadly looking pistol, sharp and sleek. A loud bang hit resounded, and the older version of Kagome smiled sweetly, as though this sound were music.

At first, no one did anything, not even Kagome. Until Peter noticed the splotch of red spreading through her chest. "Kagome!"


	8. Chapter 8

The helicopter was soon pursued by Natasha and Clint, while the others rushed Kagome to Stark's tower for the medical care.

Peter began growing as pale as Kagome at the sight of her blood. _Come on, Kagome._

"Kagome, come on. You have to stay awake. Focus on me, come on." Steve, who was carrying her, ordered her attention on his eyes. "Do you know who that was?"

_"Kikyo...Inu..Yasha..."_ Small tears dribbled down her cheeks as she clung to the large man.

"Pops, is she okay?" Peter asked, his eyes behind the mask going wide. Civilians gathered around by now, pointing to the white haired girl in Captain America's arms.

Fury spoke into his walkie talkie, ordering a perimeter control for about 2 miles, then ushered them inside a copter Maria flew.

"Sir, is the girl secured?" Maria asked, her eyes on the sky.

"Captain, is she alright?" Phil took the girl gently from his hero's arms, and placed her down onto a seat.

"She got shot by an old aquaintance, Phil, but she'll be fine."

The flight ended shortly, and Peter slid his lap from under Kagome's head, unbuckled her, and brought her into the medic center immediantly, yelling for JARVIS to ready the necessities needed to remove a bullet.

Kagome removed the hand from her chest, and took off Peter's mask. Using all her strength, she reached up, gave him a light kiss on his lips, a bitter-sweet kiss if he'd ever had had one, and stroked his face tenderly. "I love you," She whispered, her hand falling away, her eyes closing and her breathing all but stopping.

Peter stood there, shocked, before screaming for Uncle Bruce to hurry.

Peter wasn't breathing as often as he should have been, and Natasha was the one to comfort him. "Peter, she will be fine, I promise."

"But how do you know?"

"You remember how your father used to joke about Budapest?"

Peter nodded.

"Clint doesn't remember because he had a very bad head wound. I was fighting off a lot of people, without my partner there. He almost died. But I kept fighting, because you know what? If you believe, the percentages go higher."

Peter nodded again. "Okay, Aunt Tasha."


	9. Chapter 9

"JARVIS, activate emergency medical scanner." Tony barked, motioning for Bruce to grab ahold of the medical equipment.  
"Yes, sir. Should I prepare the necessary things to get a bullet and poisons out?"  
"Poisons? Shit- yes, thank you, JARVIS."  
They worked quietly, steadily for a while, before a bell resounded in the room. "Conditions no longer stable. The poison is affecting her blood, should I ask for a donor?"  
"Yes," Bruce replied this time, his brow sweaty. "She needs-"  
"I know the blood type, Doctor Banner." JARVIS sounded almost insulted, "Do you think so little of me?"  
Bruce smiled, before turning back to the wound.

"Miss Taishou requires some blood. Does anyone have-"  
"My blood type is O," Peter said, jumping up. "I'll help."

"Peter, you're sure you-"  
"Yeah."  
"But you-"  
"I said yeah!" The brown haired boy snapped, his face pale. Tony brooded, causing him to feel guilty. "Sorry, Dad."  
"Oh, don't mind him. You should have seen his face when Steve had a close call," Bruce ammended the father and son, while distracting his Godson and placing a needle in his vein. "He turned pale and I think he cried-"  
"Only a little!" Tony objected, "And nobody saw!"  
"Well, everybody knows except for Steve," Bruce hummed, amused. "There, the needle's out. You can breathe, Peter."  
"I know I can," Peter managed to say.  
The transfusion being made, a bit of color returned to Kagome's cheeks, and JARVIS stated in an almost relieved voice, "Conditions stable. Living conditions now stable. Good job, Master Peter."  
Everyone sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome opened her eyes, blinking at the sudden light exposure. Mumbling, she tried to sit up, only to realize that a heavy weight was on her stomach.  
"Peter?"  
He wouldn't wake up until she'd shoved him a bit harder. "Mmmrh?" His brown eyes barely opened.  
"Stupid," Kagome mumbled, smiling.  
"Says the technologically challenged girl to her scientist boyfriend," Peter murmured, grinning.  
She huffed, making him smile. "Go sleep in a real bed, Peter. Honestly, have you been going to school lately? You can't let your grades drop!"  
Everyone watched from the outside corridor, smiling or smirking.  
"Whipped." Clint decided. "Like father, like son, Tony."  
"My son isn't whipped, Barton, and neither am I!" Tony growled. "Besides, you can't talk!"  
Steve and Natasha sighed, then looked at each other in amusement. It was so cute when their boyfriends thought they had power...  
Back inside of the room, Kagome scratched her head, before huffing in annoyance.  
"What is it?" Peter asked, his brow raised.  
"I didn't undo my braid and now my head hurts," Kagome replied, tugging the elastic hair tie out of it's place. She slowly unwrapped her braid, then shook her head wildly, freeing the rest. She sighed in relief, a small smile playing on her lips. "That's better."  
Peter ran his fingers through her hair, marvelling at the small ripples the braiding had created. "Your hair's much longer this way..."  
"Shippou braids very tightly..."  
"Your kid, right? The fox kit?"  
Everyone turned to Tony and Steve in the hallway, their eyes questioning. "What does she mean, Captain?"  
"Well..."


	11. Chapter 11

"So..." Kagome trailed off. "I might have to disappear for a while, Pete."

Peter looked up sharply, his eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I have to kill InuYasha."

_I have to kill InuYasha._

"Let us help you, then," Peter blurted out, grasping her hands tightly.

Kagome shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. 'Peter," Her hands squeezed back when her voice shook, "Peter," She tried again, "You have a good life here, a wonderful family, beautiful house, great allies. I could never tear you away from this."

"You're not tearing me away-"

"You have what I have _always _wanted Peter, people who understand you, people who will fight for and with you without asking for something in return, and I will be _damned _if I am the one to take that away from you," Her eyes wavered a bit, and her hands tore free to wring at each other nervously. "You never should have gotten involved with me."

Peter's heart broke. "What did you just say?" He whispered, blinking back tears.

Voice shaking, Kagome turned away from him, putting on a mask that no one but the team outside could see take place. "You never should have gotten involved with me," She repeated. "I...made a mist-"

"I know you're angry and upset, but please," His hand found her shoulder, and Kagome's wide eyes turned towards him. "Please, don't call this-_us_-a mistake."

Kagome flinched. "I did this, Peter. This occured because of what I did."

"You were fifteen!" He shouted, and she covered her ears. "You were scared and confused and hurt and you didn't know what to do!"

"I still made the mistake, Peter!" Her shrill voice answered him, pained expression twisted because of guilt. "What I did affected _millions _of people. I _killed_ thousands of poor villagers!" Tears streamed down her face. "I...Peter, you weren't a mistake, you were never a mistake. But _I_ am."

The chesnut haired boy flinched violently before a facade masked his features. "If that's the way you feel then," He nodded stiffly, and then quickly left the room.

Kagome let out a sob, curling inwards again.


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING: THE CHAPTER IS NOT AS LONG AS IT SEEMS! LIKE HALF IS A ANON RESPONSE!

It was very, very quiet in the hallway, and Peter stormed through his family members, to the other wing of Avenger's tower, ignoring his parent's call.

Steve sighed, before looking worridly at the hospitalized girl. "Go on after him, Steve."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've got this." Tony sighed, brushing his hair back. Steve gave him another look, before nodding and running after his son.

"So, what was that?" Tony asked in a puposefully casual voice.

"It was for his own good, Mister Stark." Kagome's eyes were hard, and her voice steely.

"I know," He answered softly, surprising her. Tony walked over to her bed, and sat down on the corner of the mattress. "Do you know what I did before I became Iron Man, Kagome?"

Her blue eyes looked up in a questioning gaze. "Mr. Stark?"

"I was a weapons manufactuor," He continued. "I continued from my father's company with my father's partner, Obediah, expanded it, made it _better._" The man chuckled bitterly. "Do you know why I made it better?"

Kagome looked thoughtful, before she quietly asked why.

"Obediah was using the company behind my back, and he was selling weaponry to...let's say that weapons ended up in the hands of people they shouldn't have..." Tony made a strangled noise in the back of his throat, "He ordered them to kidnap and kill me." Kagome looked horrified, but there was no surprise in her expression, something that troubled him. "But I escaped," He reminded her, "Obviously, I escaped. Because there...there was a man there, and uh, he saved me. I don't know why, but he helped me, and I don't know the reason to that, either." He turned awkward for a minute, unknowingly. Kagome smiled sympathetically; survivor's guilt, hm?

"He helped me build my first suit. We both knew he'd stay behind. I mean, I thought I would help him, but..."

"But he died," Kagome whispered. "He died, didn't he, Mister Stark?" Her hand suddenly laid on top of his, understanding clear in her eyes.

"Yeah," His free hand went through salt and pepper hair, "Yeah, he did."

The teen fidgited a bit, clearly debating something. Then she wrenched up a sleeve, displaying some marks that were only slightly raised. "They burned me," She murmured.

"They tried drowning me," Tony admitted, patting her arm. "The point is, people screw up. Everyone does, sometimes it's on a bigger magnitude, and sometimes it's not. But we can move on, kiddo, we can always move on. I've accidentally killed thousands of American soldiers, and you accidentally killed thousands of Japanese villagers."

Kagome smiled wryly, then sighed. "What am I going to do, Mister Stark?"

Tony looked at the girl, and she looked back. They sighed simultaniously. "Well, that depends. You can let us help you, and with our numbers, you can totally take them out with minimal damage. _Or,_" He continued, "_Or,_ you can go alone and probably die taking them out." He snorted, "Cause I know after today, you would _totally_ fuckin' take them out."

She allowed a small grin to slip on her face. "I should apologize to him, shouldn't I?"

"Oh, hell yeah," Tony nodded, "Peter's really sensitive, gets that from Steve. Don't tell either I said that because they'll both kill me."

She held a finger to her lips. "Promise."

**Skip this if you want; it's not a part of the story! It is a response to an anon!**

Dear Anonymous,

Since I got your review, I have been considering it. If you've forgotten it [or someone else is reading], here it is, with the following notes from me included:

Anonymous

You should quit writing, none of your stories make sense_ [sorry, I didn't know! Could someone tell me this and specify, I'll try and better it!]_, and your writing is nothing special[_Oh, I know __**that!**__ You should read _UchihaB_ if you want top-notch writing!]_, sometimes confusing _[repition, oh, that's alright I do this too, sometimes!]. _Example: This one. It's okay until chapter three _[Really? Yay!]_ (maybe?) _[Aw...]_, where Kagome started talking about her adventure. Who in their right mind would do that?

_[In my defense, I clearly stated that Kagome's heard about Captain's earlier travels __**"Ani-My older brother told me about your story, Captain! I didn't realize we had this much in common!" She smiled happily. "To think I know other time travelers!"**_

_**"Other time travelers?"**_

_Loneliness does things to people, and Kagome just wanted a kindred spirit.]_

Especially Kagome, I don't know she has an ego that big. _[? Are you saying that Kagome is egotistical?_

_"__**Uh...well, you see-wait, no, of course you don't see. Erm...God, I'm awkward..."**_

_**"We met at one of those charity archery things, you know, the ones that I used to go to. Kagome here won. Really good archer." Clint nodded his head in greeting.**_

_**"Nonsense," Kagome muttered, her cheeks pink**_

**"I didn't know you could cook!" Clint called out.**

**"I can't, not really," Was all she answered.**

_And even if she did sound full of herself, I daresay she has good reasoning. You can't deal with a bunch of prideful Inu Youkai and not be affected- especially with Sesshoumaru! :)]_

The way you put it make Kagome looks like an annoying attention wh*re that doesn't even know how to brag. _[? 'I don't know she has an ego that big.' '..that doesn't even know how to brag.' ? Uh...logic? This is like Tumblr's 'Imagine how is touch the sky' thing!_

_Also, even if Kagome wanted attention, that's okay. Because it's okay to want attention, everyone is lovely and deserves it. Even you Anon-chan! (can I call you that? I'm calling you that.) So don't think you don't!]_

Don't post anything anymore until you have rewritten ALL of your stories.

_[should I, guys? Tell me what should be rewritten. however, if I do, the plot'll most likely change!]_

_Thank you for the lovely review!_


	13. Chapter 13

"Peter?" A soft voice from the figure at the door.

"What do you want, Kagome?" A sentence, meant to be bitter, came out tired.

"I...I'm... I came to say that I... I'm sorry. I never meant that we were a mistake, Peter. We, we were the best thing to ever happen in my entire life. Please believe me!" She crossed over to the bed, gently sitting down on it. He didn't turn. "What can I do to make you believe me?" Laying a hand on his shoulder, she brightened when he turned, hope in her eyes.

"...Can I have some more cake?" He asked, eyes averting hers, blush staining his cheeks in embarassment. Kagome launched into his arms, sniffling. Peter's stomach growled, and she laughed, muffled by the tee shirt he had changed into.

"Poor widdle Petey," She teased, pinching his cheeks. "Want some food? Cake's not very filling."

"Sure..."

"Maybe I could cook some pasta, or maybe a pot roast- is anyone a vegetarian? I could make a salad, if your dads let me-"

"By the way, Kagome..?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to borrow some clothes from Auntie." He studied her, grinning, "Not that I'm complaining, of course. The hospital gown is really cute."

"Peter-" The girl wrapped the comforter around herself, dragging it from his body.

"Now I'm cold!" He pouted. His girlfriend's response was to stick her tongue out childishly; his was to push her off of the bed, steal the covers, and burrow back in them.

"Peter!"

"VIVA LA RESISTANCE!"

"What does that even _mean_?"

"It means never take a man's covers."

"Oh yeah? Well- VIVA LA FEMINISTA!"

"Wha-hahah, stop-"

"Don't mess with girls!"

Natasha and Bruce paused outside of the door, brows raised. "I like her," Bruce grinned suddenly, and Natasha hummed in agreement.


End file.
